


【柯蒂斯/史蒂夫/Chris】信任危机 短篇完

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 这是一个Chris Evans桃桃和Steve Rogers史蒂夫苦口婆心劝Curtis柯蒂斯打开心结追回老婆的故事，接冰雪之心，桃包宇宙系列6。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【柯蒂斯/史蒂夫/Chris】信任危机 短篇完

柯蒂斯发现，杰克最近体贴得有点过了头。

比如吃饭的时候，柯蒂斯刚伸出手，杰克就把番茄酱挤在了柯蒂斯的意面里；早上柯蒂斯刚打开衣柜，杰克就把自己想要的衣服找出来放到他的面前；甚至……在床上做爱的时候，柯蒂斯只是心里有了一丁点疲惫的想法，杰克就立刻止住呻吟，亲了亲柯蒂斯汗淋淋的脑门：“是不是累了？那咱们先睡觉吧！”

刚开始柯蒂斯老感动了，心想：哎呀我的小宝贝真是冰雪聪明，我心里想的啥都能猜到！可后来，柯蒂斯渐渐觉得有点不对劲了。

几天前，局长打算派柯蒂斯去一个黑帮里做卧底，时间紧任务重，柯蒂斯好不容易筹备出行动计划，结果出发前一天，局长告诉他，任务已经给别人了。

柯蒂斯不解，问局长为啥要换人，软磨硬泡之下，局长摇头叹了口气：“小柯啊我跟你讲哦，你家那位实在是太厉害了，那天他直接堵在我办公室门口，非逼着我把你换下来，还不准我告诉你，我也是没办法，只好先换掉你了，对了这事你可别说是我说的啊，家庭和睦最重要哈。”说完，局长还安慰似的拍拍他的肩。

柯蒂斯听得一脸懵逼，不对啊，自己从来不和杰克说自己工作上的事情，更不要说这个卧底任务了，杰克是怎么知道的呢？

回家之后，柯蒂斯直接问杰克到底是怎么回事，杰克承认得倒也爽快：我听山姆说的。而山姆在杰克的威胁之下，也就只能非常委屈地背了这口黑锅，还白挨了一顿柯蒂斯的胖揍。

因为这块空间宝石的读心能力需要两个人在一段距离内才有效，而且非常的耗费精力，杰克只能等柯蒂斯在家的时候才能打探到柯蒂斯的内心。不过杰克乐此不疲，甚至对读心上了瘾，他很享受把自己伴侣的心思牢牢掌握在自己手中的感觉，都没觉得自己这个样子已经有点病态了。

杰克还是忘了一点，世上哪有不透风的墙呢。

这天，柯蒂斯在厨房练刀工的时候，不小心割到了手。伤口虽然不大，血倒是流了不少，有血溅到了T恤上，柯蒂斯赶紧把衣服脱下来准备放洗衣机。

脱衣服的时候，柯蒂斯流血的手无意中碰到了链子上的那颗“红宝石”，宝石粘上柯蒂斯的血之后，立刻就把血吸收干净，接着就闪耀出绚丽的红色光芒。

怎么回事？！柯蒂斯赶紧摘下链子，仔细观察这块宝石，他从伤口里又挤出一点血，涂抹在宝石上面。

血刚一涂上去，就迅速渗入到内部，宝石变得更加鲜红欲滴。

就在此时，柯蒂斯的脑海里渐渐响起一个无比熟悉的声音：“哇这颗月光石真的很少有诶，基本没什么杂质，颜色也很正，好漂亮呀……”柯蒂斯立刻认出，这是杰克的声音。

柯蒂斯愣了一会儿，忽然有点明白了什么，他屏息静气，闭上眼睛，细听之下，杰克的声音越来越清晰，柯蒂斯听到了更多杰克内心的声音。

原来是这样……柯蒂斯慢慢睁开眼睛，受伤的手紧紧握着那颗“红宝石”，没有包扎的伤口还在滴血，血珠顺着指缝一滴滴落在地上。

————

杰克从珠宝店回到家之后，发现柯蒂斯脸色阴沉地坐在沙发上，桌子上放着自己亲手挂在他脖子上的链子。

“Curtis……你怎么了？”杰克有点不明白情况，他疑惑地问道。

柯蒂斯没有回答，而是解开了缠在手上的绷带，露出了还没愈合完全的伤口。

“你的手怎么了？”杰克赶紧走过去想看看柯蒂斯的手。

“别碰我！”柯蒂斯手臂一抬，把杰克伸向他的手猛地挥开，他挤出几滴鲜血，流着血的手紧紧握住那颗宝石，然后他用力捏住杰克的肩，直直盯住杰克的眼睛。

“你现在是不是心里在想，我手上的伤口肯定又是切洋葱的时候搞的，还有，你今天看到了一个很漂亮的月光石，我说的对不对？”柯蒂斯盯着杰克的眼睛说。

“我……”杰克看着柯蒂斯的眼睛，眼神里全是慌乱，“你……你知道了？”再迟钝的人，也能看出柯蒂斯已经知道宝石能够读心这件事，更何况是和柯蒂斯朝夕相处的杰克。

“对，我知道了，所以我现在问你，你为什么要这么做！”柯蒂斯的声音里有着掩藏不住的怒气。

话已经说到这份上，杰克索性就破罐子破摔：“是，这块石头可以读心，我……我就是想知道你心里在想什么嘛，你干嘛那么生气啊……”杰克越说越委屈，声音里渐渐带了点哭腔。

柯蒂斯心里气得不行：“Jack，你为什么要用这种方式来知道我的想法，这和监视有什么区别？”

“因为你都不告诉我！”杰克看着柯蒂斯，眼睛里渐渐蓄满了泪水，“以前你接到什么任务还告诉我，现在你什么都不说，每次你晚上不回来，我就根本睡不着，你知道我天天趴在窗边数星星的日子有多难熬吗？你知道……你知道我有多害怕吗！你变了！你再也不是当初求婚时的Curtis了！”

“我不说那是因为我怕你担心啊Jack！”柯蒂斯都不知道该怎么说好了。以前柯蒂斯有卧底任务的时候，他如实告诉过杰克，结果每次回来之后，杰克的黑眼圈都熬出了一大圈，柯蒂斯这才知道杰克是有多担心自己。所以之后再出任务，柯蒂斯就以警局值班什么的搪塞过去，甚至有时候都是趁杰克睡着之后再悄悄出门。没想到自己辛苦编织爱的谎言，却被自己的爱人如此曲解。

“可是你不告诉我我会更担心啊！”杰克的泪水簌簌而下，“还有，你和那些漂亮女人一起卧底，谁知道你心里会不会有什么别的想法！所以我必须要知道你心里在想什么！”他心里一激动，越说越离谱了。

“……Jack，你在怀疑我？！”柯蒂斯难以置信地看着杰克，“我那么信你，你竟然这么想我！还用这种见不得人的手段来监视我！就你这样，以后的日子还怎么过！”

“过不下去那就离婚！”杰克气昏头了，冲着柯蒂斯大声吼道。

四目相对，柯蒂斯的眼圈渐渐泛红。

杰克这才反应过来自己刚才说了什么蠢话：“……不是，我说错了Curtis……”他怯怯地想去拉柯蒂斯的手，“我不是这个意思……”

“好啊，离就离！”柯蒂斯直接顺着杰克的话说了下去，“你把离婚协议书写好，我回来就签字！”说完柯蒂斯就甩门而去。

杰克委屈地看着柯蒂斯离去的方向，眼泪一滴滴滚落下来：“我都说我错了嘛……呜呜呜你还凶我！”杰克心里又急又气，“Curtis你混蛋！”

————

柯蒂斯与杰克空间宝石的读心功能，是史蒂夫和巴基研究了好久才发现的。

“Chris啊我跟你说，我们试了好多方法，终于研究出来，这俩人的空间宝石只要滴上他们的血，就可以听到彼此内心的声音诶！是不是很神奇！”史蒂夫在电话里兴奋地说。

因为所有的平行空间都处在同一宇宙，所以不同空间的两个人也可以用手机通讯。Chris几天前在其他空间闲逛的时候，就发现了柯蒂斯和杰克的关系不太对劲，他立刻打电话问史蒂夫到底发生了什么事。

“唉，你们应该先和我说一下的，这事不应该告诉他们，Curtis不喜欢这样的。”Chris揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴。

“别说让Bucky看我的内心了，你就是让我脱光光给Bucky看也可以啊，Curtis到底在气什么啊……”史蒂夫实在是想不明白。

“Curtis和你不一样，唉算了，我去解释一下吧。”Chris叹了口气。

“那你别一个人去了，我明天调个班跟你一块去！”史蒂夫抹了抹头上的汗说。自从上次勇擒飞贼之后，史蒂夫和巴基在布加勒斯特是彻底出了名，超市老板非但没有解雇史蒂夫，反而毕恭毕敬地把他请去做收银员的工作，不过史蒂夫只做了一天收银员就打了半天的瞌睡，最后他还是又当起了搬运工。

“好吧，那就明天，我们一起去Curtis那里解释一下。对了，”Chris忽然想起一件事，“你现在可以穿越到另一个空间的指定时间点吗？”

“我现在只会穿越到其他空间，具体时间点还不能掌握。”史蒂夫想了想说，“那你要不先来我这接我一下，咱俩一块走？”

“……好吧。”

————

柯蒂斯在自助餐厅里拿了一大堆烤肉和牛排，正准备大快朵颐发泄心中的愤怒，忽然发现对面坐下了两个人。

“这里有人坐没看到吗？……”柯蒂斯抬头怒目而视，旁边那么多位子，这俩非得在这挤着坐干嘛？

不过柯蒂斯刚一抬眼，他的眼睛就渐渐瞪大了：他们怎么和我长得那么像？！

“嗨！”“嗨。”对面的两个人和柯蒂斯打招呼，“……嗨。”柯蒂斯揉了揉眼睛，还是觉得有点不可思议。

这俩人一个长着一头金毛，留着大胡子傻呵呵笑着看着他；另一个戴着棒球帽，胡子比金毛更浓密一点，目光有点闪躲。

“我叫Steve Rogers，他是Chris Evans，我们来这是想劝劝你……”史蒂夫率先打破了尴尬的沉默，不过他话还没说完，柯蒂斯就皱起了眉：“打住！你先告诉我你们到底是谁？”

“要告诉他吗？”史蒂夫转头问Chris，“嗯，说吧。”Chris点点头。

接着史蒂夫就把平行空间的事情一五一十地告诉了柯蒂斯，把柯蒂斯讲得一愣一愣的。

“你说我和你是他扮演过的角色？”柯蒂斯指着Chris问史蒂夫，一脸不相信的样子。

“Yes！不然咱们几个怎么会长得一模一样呢哈哈哈，总不可能是亲兄弟吧哈哈……”史蒂夫本来想开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，结果柯蒂斯和Chris两个人一脸黑线地看着他，“……好吧，好像也不太好笑哦。”史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“那个石头是你给Jack的？”柯蒂斯继续问史蒂夫。

“是我爱人给的……关于宝石的读心能力那件事是我和我爱人擅自做决定告诉Jack的，没想到给你们带来这么大的困扰……实在抱歉。”史蒂夫低着头对手指，非常不好意思地说。

柯蒂斯苦笑了下：“原来是这样啊，那这个石头还挺神奇的，算了，没事。”他切下一块烤肉塞进嘴里。

“我帮你变回去吧，”Chris说，“别让这个石头影响到你们。”柯蒂斯点点头，拿出那条拴着宝石的链子，Chris握住宝石闭上眼睛，渐渐地，本来已经变红的宝石重新变回透明。

“这块石头很重要，可以用它穿越到其他平行空间，你一定要保管好它。”Chris把链子还给柯蒂斯，叮嘱道。

“还有……我也需要向你道个歉。”Chris有点心虚地看了看柯蒂斯。

“你也道歉？道什么歉？”柯蒂斯疑惑道。

“……那个冰雪之心，是我从九头蛇那里拿走的……”

“什么？你tm……”柯蒂斯愤怒地拍了下桌子猛地站了起来，Chris吓得一抖，全餐厅的人目光全都聚集了过来。

“哎呦兄弟别激动，冷静一点，先坐下哈，”史蒂夫赶紧伸长胳膊把Chris护在怀里，然后安抚柯蒂斯，“他那个时候什么都不知道，也不是故意的啊……你快道歉！”最后一句史蒂夫是对着Chris说的。

“真的对不起……”Chris躲在史蒂夫的怀里弱弱地道歉。不得不承认，柯蒂斯真的是Chris演过的最A的角色了，柯蒂斯生气时，周身散发出的那种压迫力真让人招架不住，包括Chris和史蒂夫。况且这件事确实是Chris理亏，Chris赶紧向柯蒂斯道歉，“抱歉，我当时不知道拿走冰雪之心会造成这么严重的后果，真的对不起。”

“我们那时候命都要没了，你知道吗！Jack差点被你害死了！气死我了！”柯蒂斯一屁股坐回凳子上，“Fuck！我真想揍你一顿！”他气得又一拍桌子。

在柯蒂斯如此恐怖的低气压下，Chris和史蒂夫吓得大气也不敢出，两个人小手拉小手瑟瑟发着抖。

柯蒂斯看这俩人抱在一块挺可怜的样子，这才反应过来自己吓到了他们，他强压下心头的怒火说：“算了，既然你们啥也不知道，Jack也没事，这事就先翻篇了……但是！”柯蒂斯讲到这没控制住嗓门，两个人的小心脏又经受了一次巨大的声波冲击，“以后你们要是想在这里干点啥事先打个招呼行不行？Jack的小身板经不住这么折腾你们知不知道！”

“我们知道了嘤嘤嘤……”史蒂夫和Chris泪流成河。

“行了！你俩可以滚蛋了！别搁这耽误我吃东西！”柯蒂斯不耐烦地挥挥手，嘴里胡乱塞了块蛋糕。

“是是是，我们这就走……”史蒂夫巴不得赶快离开这里，他立刻站起身，刚想把Chris也拉起来，Chris却挣脱了史蒂夫的手：“你忘了咱俩来这的目的是啥啦？”

“哦哦对，差点忘了！”史蒂夫懊恼地一拍脑袋，都怪柯蒂斯的河东狮吼，吼得他把正事给忘了，史蒂夫又坐回到凳子上，“对了，我们来这是想劝劝你……”

“劝啥？有啥可劝的？你们烦不烦啊？”柯蒂斯皱眉看向史蒂夫。

“哎不是你这人怎么老打断人讲话呢……”史蒂夫心里有点窝火，今天他本来是想做一个知心老大哥的，结果出师不利，遇到这么个铁脑壳，真是无可救药！

“行了你先歇着，我来说。”Chris拍拍史蒂夫的肩，安慰下受伤的史蒂夫。

“那个，Jack很爱你，你知道吧。”Chris对柯蒂斯说。

“我知道，我气的是他竟然不相信我！”柯蒂斯狠狠啃了一口牛排，“结婚这么长时间，我什么时候骗过他？结果呢？换来的是啥？”

“你确定你没有骗过他？你有卧底任务的时候是怎么跟他说的？”Chris反问道。

“那……那是特殊情况！”柯蒂斯心有点虚。

“你怎么不想想，Jack其实最担心的就是这个特殊情况啊！”Chris有点恨铁不成钢。

“有什么可担心的！我都卧底过多少次了？每次都能全身而退，我在警校那几年可不是白待的！”柯蒂斯胸有成竹地说。

“那你能保证在你今后的卧底生涯中，一次都不会翻车吗？据我所知，你遗书都已经写好了吧。”Chris靠在椅背上看着柯蒂斯。

“我……你怎么知道遗书的事？”柯蒂斯在结婚之后就写好了遗书，这件事他只告诉了山姆，“Sam告诉你的？”

“不是他，你也别管我是怎么知道的，这样，你先想象一下，如果Rumlow在你之前封锁超市抓住Jack要了他的命，你会怎么样？”Chris问道。

“那我就直接撕了Rumlow！”柯蒂斯恶狠狠地瞪着Chris，“然后再撕了你！”

“那不就得了！”Chris两手一摊，“你能这么做，Jack也会这么做啊，你信不信，一旦你卧底的时候丢了命，Jack就算是死也要给你报仇的。”

“不行！那些犯罪分子心狠手辣，Jack绝对不能这么做！”柯蒂斯非常生气。

“那个时候你都成魂儿了，哪还能拦得住他？所以惜命吧兄弟，别让Jack天天因为你提心吊胆了。”Chris叹了口气。

“……不对啊，Jack为啥要为我报仇？他枪法好，近战技巧好，可力量不行啊，这不是等于直接去送命吗，你这个假设不成立啊……”柯蒂斯琢磨了一会儿，还是没想明白。

“因为他爱你啊傻子！”Chris有点无奈地揉了揉脑袋，心想为啥自己的演的角色智商都还算正常，情商怎么一个比一个低。

“爱是相互的，你爱Jack，可以为他做任何事，甚至为了他牺牲性命，Jack当然也是这样想的啊。”Chris努力想让柯蒂斯明白，杰克到底有多爱他，“你要知道，Jack没有经历过你在卧底中经历过的腥风血雨，所以那次枪战之后他一直很怕，怕你在卧底的时候遇到危险有什么闪失。就算你有再多卧底经验，也只是血肉之躯，如果你出了什么事情，你让Jack怎么办呢？”

“可是他都没有和我说过这些，你是怎么知道的？”柯蒂斯盯着Chris，心里满腹疑问。

“我没有见过他，但是Seb和我聊过这个角色，所以我能理解他内心的想法。”Chris说，“Jack那孩子心思很敏感，需要你去理解他包容他。我明白警察这份工作对你的意义，同样Jack的内心也需要你去爱护，有时候家庭和工作之间的平衡确实很难把握，我也没有办法给你更好的建议，我只希望，以后的日子里，你能真正用心地去经营你们的婚姻。你可以想想，结婚之后，Jack是不是不再一整天都泡在珠宝店实验室里，而是分出了好多时间来陪你？因为现在Jack的心里，最重要最珍贵的不是那些宝石了，而是你啊！”

柯蒂斯沉默了。因为Chris说得没有错，结婚之后，Jack就直接搬到了自己家，从此之后，柯蒂斯的家里一直是窗明几净纤尘不染，窗台上摆满了可爱的花花草草，杰克把它们养得很好。当柯蒂斯回家一打开门，杰克就会从沙发上扑过来像考拉一样抱住他就不撒手，嘴唇贴在柯蒂斯的耳边黏黏糊糊地倾诉着对他的思念。柯蒂斯休假的时候，杰克就拉着他，两个人像普通的伴侣一样去看电影，去餐厅吃饭。杰克在柯蒂斯身边像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳，柯蒂斯丝毫没有觉得吵，反而觉得心里暖暖的。

杰克那么好，自己竟然还吼他，还说要离婚？自己真的太不是东西了！柯蒂斯低着头，眼泪一滴滴滚落下来。

“……”史蒂夫和Chris互相交换了一下眼神，“不对啊，我怎么把他说哭了？”Chris用口型问史蒂夫。

“我哪知道啊！”史蒂夫无奈一摊手，“我觉得你说得还挺有道理的啊！他应该是感动哭了吧？”

柯蒂斯猛地站起身，又把两个人吓了一跳。

“你们先吃着！钱我付完了，我……我去找Jack道歉！”柯蒂斯用袖子一抹眼泪，“嗖——”地一声就跑没影了。

“哇哦，没想到还白挣一顿饭！”史蒂夫和Chris开心地一击掌，“你去拿点牛排，再拿点阔落！好家伙讲了这么长时间嘴没停我喉咙都冒烟了。”Chris指挥史蒂夫，“好勒！”史蒂夫乐颠颠地去拿吃的了。

不一会儿，史蒂夫就捧着小山一样多的食物回来了，“你……能吃完吗……”Chris目瞪口呆地看着桌子上堆成山的食物问道。

“放心啦！相信老哥我，一个小时都给你解决掉！开吃！”史蒂夫非常自信地拍了拍胸脯。

————

“Jack！Jack！”柯蒂斯迈开大长腿吧嗒吧嗒跑回家，把家里的屋子里里外外都找了个遍，却没有看到杰克。

“Jack会到哪里去啊……”柯蒂斯心急如焚，“好好想想Curtis，不要慌，好好想想……”他强迫自己冷静下来。

“……你变了！你再也不是当初求婚时的Curtis了！”柯蒂斯灵光一闪，忽然想起俩人吵架的时候杰克说的这句话。

“求婚……求婚！”柯蒂斯抓起车钥匙跑出了门，开着小车嗖嗖来到了当初自己求婚时的公园。

果然，杰克抱着膝盖，正蜷缩在公园的长椅上，泪水流个不停。深秋的寒风凛冽，杰克只穿了件单衣，他不时地用冻僵的手抹去脸上的眼泪。

“Jack！”柯蒂斯赶紧跑过去，脱下厚重的大衣外套把杰克牢牢裹在自己怀里，“天啊，你怎么穿得这么少，感冒了可怎么办啊……”

杰克窝在柯蒂斯怀里，鼻涕眼泪流了满脸：“Curtis，我不想写离婚协议书，你不要走好不好……我错了呜呜呜……”他整个人缩在柯蒂斯温暖的怀抱里，用委屈的小奶音糯糯地撒着娇。

“是我的错，我不该对你那么凶，”柯蒂斯整个心都化成了水，他用衣服袖子擦去杰克脸上的鼻涕，“天气这么冷，你到外面干什么呀？”

“我出来找你，可是找不到你，我怕你离开我呜呜呜……”杰克紧紧抱着柯蒂斯不撒手。

“我再也不会离开你了Jack，对不起让你这么担心我……”柯蒂斯捧住杰克的脸亲个不停，用自己厚实的胸膛温暖杰克冰凉的身体。

“呜呜呜……Curtis你好暖和啊。”过了一会儿，杰克终于在柯蒂斯的怀里缓了过来，他偷偷把柯蒂斯的衬衫纽扣解开，小脑袋在柯蒂斯赤裸裸的胸肌上蹭来蹭去，“我好冷啊Curtis，我们回家吧！”

这才半天时间，可对于两个人来说像是过了一年那样难熬，一回家柯蒂斯就忍不住了，他站着把杰克顶在门板上来了一次，接着两个人又倒在沙发上干柴烈火来了一次，折腾出一身汗之后，柯蒂斯抱着杰克去洗手间清理，结果还是没忍住又在浴缸里来了一次。躺在床上的时候，杰克已经累得气喘吁吁，可他还是欲求不满地赖在柯蒂斯身上，紧紧搂着柯蒂斯的脖子。

“……咦？”杰克忽然发现，柯蒂斯又戴上了那个链子，而且那颗“红宝石”变回了原本的清澈透明。

“这个……怎么颜色变了呀……”杰克摸着那块宝石，问还在自己身上做运动的柯蒂斯。

“嗯，它已经没有读心的功能了……”柯蒂斯动作不停，身上的汗水滴滴答答。

“真的吗，那太好了，我……我以后再也不做这种蠢事了……哈你轻一点……”杰克全身发软，说话也断断续续。

“Jack，其实我觉得这个石头的读心功能还是有点用处的，比如这种时候，”柯蒂斯猛地一顶，惹得杰克尖叫一声，“我就可以知道碰哪里能让你舒服一整天，你觉得怎么样？”

“……不要啦！你快点就好了不要再说啦！”杰克羞耻地捂住脸，心里纳闷这人平时木木呆呆嘴又笨，可在床上怎么就像变了一个人，花言巧语金句频出，真是费解，相当费解。

“那我累了，我要休息。”柯蒂斯故意说，龟头坏心眼地在杰克的敏感点上又碾了碾。

“你……你真的累了嘛……”杰克正处在不上不下的阶段，他有点难过地撅起嘴，没有宝石可以读心，杰克也不知道柯蒂斯是不是真的累了，不过，如果是真的话，那自己还是要体贴一点的，“那……我们睡觉吧！”他忍住自己想继续下去的冲动，想从柯蒂斯的温暖怀抱里挣脱出来。

柯蒂斯双手掐住杰克的腰，然后猛地一挺身，杰克不由自主地叫了一声，又软在柯蒂斯的怀里。柯蒂斯笑着亲亲杰克的鼻尖：“你觉得可能吗？”

“呜……你坏！”杰克想狠狠掐柯蒂斯一下，可惜力气用光，就像在挠痒痒一样。

三小时过去了，卧室里的床依旧在吱呀作响。

“Jack……我问你哦……你以后还信不信我？”柯蒂斯吮吸着杰克胸前温软柔嫩的乳头，边吸边粘糊地问道。

“……呜我信啦！轻一点呀……”杰克轻喘着挺起腰，盘在柯蒂斯腰上的长腿又紧了紧。

“……停停停！Jack你别夹那么紧，我又有点忍不住了……”

“……呜呜又不是我想夹这么紧的嘛……”

end


End file.
